1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a signal receiving device, and a radio transmission device and a radio transmission method, and more particularly, is suitably applied to the radio network system that realizes data communications between electronic devices which are connected by radio waves in the house.
2. Description of the Related Art
The radio network system constructing the radio local area network (LAN) system by connecting electronic devices, such as televisions (hereinafter referred to as TV), video tape recorders (hereinafter referred to as VTR) and a personal computer used in a house, has begun to be popular.
In such a radio network system, a VTR is set as a host device and a personal computer and TV are set as non-host devices. These non-host devices such as the personal computer and TV are installed at the optional positions each being a fixed distance from the host device VTR, and data can be transmitted by radio to the host device equipped with a transceiver from a transceiver provided in each non-host device.
Accordingly, in the radio network system, in the case of sending and receiving transmission data between the electronic devices, the receiving side receives the transmission data only when the receiving side recognizes the other party""s electronic device.
Thus, in the case of conducting recognizing between electronic devices, it is common that its reliability is made higher by using encryption, and the transmission message is encrypted by a secret key and transmitted. More specifically, the electronic devices exchanging the transmission data each other have the common secret key, and when one device receives the transmission data, the device executes recognizing by conducting the arithmetic operation by decipher algorithm using the secret key. And then, the transmission message can be obtained by separating the secret key and the transmission message.
However, in the radio network system thus constructed, in the case of conducting recognizing, the complicated arithmetic operation should be conducted with the decipher algorithm, and it caused the problem that the circuit construction became complicated and large in size.
Furthermore, export controls are imposed on the encryption itself and in the case of producing products considering its expansion on the world market, it is difficult to adopt the common encryption standards in the whole world. And since it is sufficiently considered that each country should adopt its own encryption standard, the encryption standards should be changed depending on the country at the manufacturing stage and thus, it caused the problem in increasing and complicating the manufacturing process.
Furthermore, in a state where the radio network system is constructed in the house and an identical radio network system is constructed in the neighboring house, it has the possibility of interference between these systems and of tapping when interference occurs and thus, it caused the infringement of privacy.
In view of he foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide a signal receiving device, a radio transmission device and a radio transmission method capable of executing recognizing safely, certainly and quickly with a simple construction and method.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of a signal receiving device, a radio transmission device and radio transmission method. And we provide a code sequence extracting means for receiving transmission data that is information data to be transmitted having code sequence of the fixed bit length, formed based on the prescribed identification data, added and for extracting the code sequence from said received transmission data, a comparison means for comparing the code sequence previously allocated to the receiving side to the code sequence of the transmission data extracted by the code sequence extracting means, and a control means for executing control based on the information data of the transmission data when the comparison result of said comparison means shows conformity.
By comparing the code sequence of the transmission data received to the code sequence previously allocated to the receiving side and recognizing the desired transmission data to be received when the comparison result shows identity, the recognizing can be conducted certainly and quickly by the simple processing just to compare and simultaneously, when identity is showed, the control based on the information data of the transmission data can be executed.
Furthermore, this present invention provides the radio transmission device for conducting data transmission between electronic devices by connecting a plurality of electronic devices by radio. Each of the plurality of electronic devices comprises a code sequence adding means for forming a code sequence having a fixed bit length based on prescribed identification data and for adding the code sequence to information data to be transmitted, a transmission means for transmitting the transmission data that is the information data having the code sequence added, to a plurality of electronic devices, a code sequence extracting means for extracting the code sequence from the data received through the signal receiving means, a comparison means for comparing the code sequence previously allocated to the receiving side to the code sequence of the received data extracted by the code sequence extracting means, and a control means for recognizing the received data as the transmission data transmitted from any one of the plurality of electronic devices when the comparison result of the comparison means shows identity and for executing control based on the information data of the transmission data.
Each electronic device transmits the transmission data that is information data to be transmitted having the code sequence of the fixed bit length, formed based on the prescribed identification data, added, to a plurality of electronic devices, compares the code sequence extracted from the data received through the signal receiving means to the code sequence previously allocated to the receiving side, and when the comparison result shows identity, recognizes that the received data is the transmission data transmitted from any one of the plurality of electronic devices, so that recognizing can be conducted certainly and quickly by the simple processing just to compare and control based on the information data of the transmission data can be conducted only when identity is showed.
Furthermore, the present invention provides the radio transmission method of conducting data transmission between the electronic devices by connecting the plurality of electronic devices to each other by radio. Each of these plurality of electronic devices adds the code sequence with the fixed bit length formed based on the prescribed identification data to the information data to be transmitted, transmits the transmission data that is the information data having the code sequence added, to a plurality of electronic devices, extracts the code sequence from the data received through the signal receiving means, compares the code sequence previously allocated to the receiving side to the code sequence of the received data extracted, recognizes that the received data is transmitted from any one of the plurality of electronic devices when the comparison result shows identity, and executes control based on the information data of the transmission data.
Each of the plurality of electronic devices transmits the transmission data that is information data to be transmitted having the code sequence of the fixed bit length, formed based on the prescribed identification data, added, to the plurality of electronic devices, compares the code sequence extracted from the data received through the signal receiving means to the code sequence previously allocated to the receiving side, and recognizes that the received data is the transmission data transmitted from any one of the plurality of electronic devices when the comparison result shows identity, so that recognition can be conducted certainly and quickly with the simple processing just to compare and only when identity is showed, control based on the information data of the transmission data can be executed.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.